Hidden Emotion
by D4rk 4ngel
Summary: It's hard to focus on several terrorist issues when you have you're eye on a certain someone on your team. Based after SWAT's finish.


This starts from when they escorted Alex Montel to the state prison. I do not own any of the characters mentioned. Please review.

* * *

Jim opened his eyes and saw the rest of the team sleeping. He turned around to find Hondo snoring and twitching his nose. Jim gave a small chuckle. Small enough to wake Chris up. She blinked her eyes awake to see darkness in the truck. She scanned around, side to side, till her eyes met Jim's. She gave him a small nod of the head and continued to scan the space.

Jim walked up to her, leaned on a window and startled her.

"What are you doing?" He tried to keep his voice down.

"Observing the truck? I suppose. Never knew it was so... big. What about you?" Jim smirked, looking at her cleavage.

"Doing my own observations." Chris saw this and gave him a strike on the head, making a thud sound. "Bastard." She smiled. He smiled back.

Jim saw that on Chris lap, was a picture of Eliza. "Sweet girl, she is."

Chris looked down at the picture and continued to stare at it. "Yeah. Mommy's girl. If anything happened to her, I'd go crazy."

"_That_, I'd pay to see." Chris chuckled.

Suddenly, a bump on the road jolted the whole team awake. Jim, who was ironically standing, fell backwards, right onto Deke's face. Chris started laughing frantically. Boxer and Hondo were too sleepy too laugh, but both gave a slight grin. Jim shot up, and moved far away from Deke, who was now shocked.

"Shit, I just got a face full of Jim's ass. Thanks dog."

Chris couldn't stop laughing. Jim loved it when she smiled.

"Okay, okay." Hondo started to calm them down. "We know Deke is an ass kiss-"

"Yo, man, come on! That wasn't necessary!"

"Let me finish before I kick you off the truck. I just received a call that we're needed to locate 5 terrorists and 10 kilos of heroine in a famed TV studio."

"Aw, hell no." Everyone turned to Boxer. "We're beat. aint there another team?"

"Not unless you wanna get fired."

Everyone chuckled.

* * *

"Street and Deke, take the roof and wait for a signal. Boxer and Sanchez, you come with me."

"What's the signal?" Deke managed to stop Hondo before they took off.

"Dunno. Sanchez scream." Hondo took off with Boxer behind him.

"Tell me I ain't gotta do this shit." Sanchez fled after them.

Deke turned to Street and the both went off.

* * *

The signal was taking forever. Deke decided to ask a question he had for a long time.

"Yo Jim."

"Yeah."

"You diggin' Sanchez?"

"What?!" Jim felt himself go red. He really did like her.

"I saw you mackin on her back there in the truck....until you got my head up your ass."

Jim didn't say anything. Deke cackled. "Man, you got it bad." Street turned and raised an eyebrow. Deke gave a gigantic phony smile. Street turned back to the skylight window and shook his head. "Where's that godamm signal?!" Deke laughed, "Maybe they're disputing cause Sanchez ain't the screaming type." Unexpectedly, Deke got a call on his radio.

"Deke? What's your position?"

"Still on the roof, Sarge."

"We're code 4, meet us back at the truck."

Jim and Deke looked at each other. "At least we didn't have to do anything."

"Signal my ass! We were up there like sitting ducks." Deke complained. Boxer started taking off his equipment. "Sanchez refused to scream loud enough." Followed by Jim, "So you guys busted the bad guys and found the dope?" "Yup. All 15 kilos." Hondo juggled a bag of heroine in his hand. "Looks like we're all goin' home."

* * *

Jim quickly fed his dog, pressed the play button on his messages, and kicked back to lie on the couch.

"Hey Jim it's me." Jim sprung up and stared at the message machine.

"Listen, um, I'm really sorry for leaving you but I really miss you. I hear that you miss me too. Well. Call me back! Bye"

Jim rubbed his temples and fell back on the sofa.

BEEP

"Yo Street, it's Sanchez." Once again, He jumped up, but this time he had a head rush from getting up too fast.

"I'm in my car. First of all, I shout, not scream. Second, I'm taking Eliza out to her favourite restaurant. She wants you to tag along. Come over at 5:45 and uh, wear something casual."

BEEP

He looked at his watch. 5:15. He went off to pick his outfit and took a shower.

* * *

5:40. He made it. Jim rushed up a small flight of stairs and rung the doorbell. When it opened, a small little girl smiled immediately and hugged him. "JIM!!" He put his hand on the little child's head.

"Street." Jim looked up. Sanchez was wearing low hip huggers and a navy blue ribbed tank. "Sanchez." They both smiled.

"Eliza let Jim breathe." Chris walked inside. "Okay mommy. Come in Jim!" She grabbed his hand and led him inside, closing the door behind her. "Sit with me!!" Eliza called as she pulled Jim towards the living room to watch "13 Going On 30". Eliza cuddled up to Jim and he kissed her forehead. Personally, he hated chick flicks but he had to act as if he liked it. Soon after, Chris came into the living room.

"Eliza, we have a problem. The restaurants closed for a kid's birthday party so, grandma's gonna buy McDonalds. Eliza?" Jim turned. "She fell asleep. But sure, Mcd's sounds alright." He smiled.

When the food arrived, Eliza woke up and asked if they could go to the beach afterwards. They all agreed. Following, they all went to Jim's house because it was getting dark. They sat all together watching movies. The fun time was ruined by a phone call. It was Lara so Jim took the call into his bedroom.

"What is it?"

"You didn't call me back."

"Gives you a sign doesn't it?"

"Jim, I really miss you. Come back to me."

"Lara, you left me and that's final."

"But Jim..."

The conversation argument lasted for about an hour and a half. By the time Jim got back, Chris and Eliza were sleeping. He turned off the TV and bought blankets and covered Chris. He just put the blanket on Eliza, who thought Chris put it on her, when she just mumbled, "Mommy? Why do you like Jim?" He froze. "Go to sleep, sweets." Jim got out of the room as quick as possible. He paced to his room, got changed and set himself in bed. Before drifting to sleep, he asked one question of late reaction. "What?!"

* * *

WEEHEEE! Please review!


End file.
